Young mother
by Casiah
Summary: Tout acte à ses conséquences. Hermione le sait mieux que personne et revient à Poudlard effectuer sa septième année avec un terrible secret. Comment cacher à ses amis et sa famille sa grossesse non-désirée? Mais au fait Hermione, qui est le père?
1. Prologue

Je n'oublierai jamais cette soirée …

La voix suave de cet inconnu, de sa main froide saisissant la mienne et m'entraînant loin de la foule. Les quelques verres offerts par Ginny me montaient à la tête, m'empêchant de résister à cette étreinte glacée. Mais en avais-je vraiment envie ? Et d'ailleurs qui était ce garçon ? Peu importe… Plus rien ne comptait… Harry, Ron, Ginny… Ils disparaissaient de mon esprit et seule la présence de cet inconnu me suffisait.

Une salle vide… Si on oubliait l'énorme lit à baldaquin qui la remplissait ! Malgré mon cerveau embrumé par l'alcool, je reconnu immédiatement la Salle sur Demande … Je sentis mon compagnon derrière moi, ses mains saisissant mes hanches, son souffle dans mon cou, faisant frissonner ma peau et sa voix devenue rauque par le désir … Il murmura un prénom… Etait-ce le mien ? Je ne sais plus….

Mes jambes tremblaient, mon corps cédant à des pulsions. Il me poussa sur le lit, je ne résistai pas. Son corps sur le mien, ses mains caressant ma peau dénudée. Je tremblais d'appréhension et mon futur amant dut le sentir car il scella ses lèvres aux miennes, me rassurant d'un baiser doux.

Angoisse, douleur, plaisir… Mélange de sentiments, de découvertes… Moment magique que j'allais regretter…


	2. Chapitre I

Un grand merci à Anabetha pour notre tout premier commentaire, un merci à Dedel03, Lixette (Merci pour le favori), Naoki Akuro, audrey94460, bebedraky et severine32 nos tous premiers followers Nous espérons que ça vous plaira à tous et n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer vos avis, ça compte beaucoup !

Chapitre I

_2 mois plus tard …_

Comme elle est fière Hermione Granger, grande sorcière de sa génération, membre du Trio d'or et de l'Ordre du Phénix accroupie devant la cuvette de ses toilettes à vomir le peu qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter durant ces quelques derniers jours. Mais quelle erreur avait-elle fait? …

_Flash-back :_

_Je me réveille à moitié dénudée dans ce grand lit mais … Où suis-je ? La Salle sur Demande … Oh Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ?! Je me relève en essayant d'arranger le reste de costume qu'il me reste, je retrouve un ruban de ma robe au sol et m'y accroche fermement dans l'espoir de retrouver mes esprits et surtout me rappeler qui était cet homme. Aussi dérisoire que cela puisse paraître, un sentiment de soulagement me submerge quand je me rends compte que mon masque est toujours en place. Ce sentiment me quitte bien vite laissant place à la honte qui me fait fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Je fuis pour oublier, je fuis pour m'éloigner le plus de cette soirée, je fuis mais je serais bien vite rattrapée …_

_3 semaines plus tard …_

_Par le caleçon de Merlin, c'est impossible ! Non non non tout sauf ça ! Je regarde ce petit objet qui a changé ma vie à tout jamais, et cette couleur qui me hantera._

_Cette maudite couleur bleue …_

_Fin Flash-back_

« Hermione, tu vas être en retard ! »

Le front moite, le teint blanc et l'estomac vide, je me relève péniblement et retourne dans ma chambre prendre le reste de mes affaires. Après une petite remise en état pour ne pas effrayer mes parents, je descendis aussi rapidement que mon estomac tourmenté me le permettait et je pris place dans la voiture. Ma mère glissa vers moi le même regard inquiet dont elle me couvait depuis quelques jours déjà. Je la gratifiais d'un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant mais qui était plus semblable à une grimace. Je fermai les yeux m'octroyant un peu de sommeil avant le long voyage qui m'attendait avant que je ne rejoigne mon second foyer : Poudlard, témoin de tant de secrets …

J'allais également retrouver mes amis de toujours … Ginny, Harry et Ron, comme ils m'avaient manqué durant ces deux longs mois. Je n'avais pas pu les rejoindre, trop choquée de la nouvelle pour sortir de chez moi mais désormais ça allait mieux et je me sentais prête à affronter cette nouvelle année malgré le fait qu'elle sera bien différente. Mais je suis une Gryffondor et je ne baisserai jamais les bras, de toute façon mon choix était fait et je l'assumerai.

Après de longues embrassades avec mes parents et des yeux pleins de larmes de ma mère qui ne se sera jamais habituée à mes longs mois loin du foyer familiale, je me retournais prête à affronter cette année. Je traversais le mur comme les six années précédentes et après avoir rouvert les yeux, je me mis à la recherche de mes amis. Ne les voyant nulle part, je montais dans le train et cherchais un wagon libre, beaucoup était déjà pris malgré la foule toujours présente sur le quai mais la chance me sourit, chose rare ces derniers temps … Je m'installais près de la fenêtre après avoir glissé ma valise dans le filet quand j'entendis cette voix … Sa voix.

Des milliers de frissons parcoururent mon corps tandis que la voix se rapprochait. Tout à coup, j'entendis le cliquetis de la porte s'enclencher, ma respiration se fit plus rapide, ma poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme effrénée devenait douloureuse. Alors que la porte coulissait je me retournais lentement, prête à _Lui faire face. _Quand je reconnu avec horreur …


	3. Chapitre II

Merci à douceetsensuelle pour son commentaire ainsi qu'aux nouveaux followers sans oublier Ema, Casimirette53 et Angel ! Votre soutien compte beaucoup pour nous et nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier ! Laissez un petit commentaire au passage et bonne lecture !

Chapitre II

Quand je reconnue deux tornades rousses se jetant sur moi.

« Hermione ! »

Ginny m'embrassa vigoureusement sur les joues – avait-elle toujours eu cette force ?- et s'assis près de moi. Moins démonstratif, Ron me serra dans ses bras, me broyant les os aux passages.

« -Tu m'as manqué, Mione !

-Vous aussi mais Harry n'est pas là ? »

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire :

« -Sa valise s'est ouverte sur le quai, va savoir comment !

-Je vois, le pauvre ! »

Je souris tendrement en voyant mes amis se moquer gentiment de l'absent. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Harry ! Tu as fini avec ta valise ? »

Le surnommé ne me répondit pas mais grommela des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Harry ? »

Il leva enfin la tête et je croisai son magnifique regard émeraude, on se sourit mutuellement avant de se prendre dans nos bras, comme ça faisait du bien de retrouver son grand frère, certes ce n'était pas mon frère de cœur mais l'amour fraternel que je lui portais était tout aussi fort.

Nous nous assîmes sur la banquette, juste en face de nos deux roux préférés et commencions une longue discussion :

« Quand nous arriverons il faudra que j'aille voir le Professeur Dumbledore à propos de Voldemort et des Horcruxes …» M'expliqua-t-il tandis que Ron et Ginny acquiesçaient déjà au courant « … Il m'a envoyé une lettre pendant les vacances mais n'a pas pu me dire tous les renseignements dont il veut m'entretenir, le Ministère intercepte de plus en plus de courriers »

« Ce que le Professeur Dumbledore a à te dire m'intrigue beaucoup mais si c'était très grave il serait venu te voir au Terrier, ne t'inquiète pas. En revanche le fait que le Ministère intercepte de plus en plus de hiboux n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. » Dis-je

Ginny continua : « Hermione a raison, de toute façon nous verrons bien quand il t'aura parlé quant au Ministère, il me semble que ça concerne les nombreux raids que les mangemorts font dans le monde moldu, ils ne se cachent même plus et tue chaque personne qu'ils voient, le Ministère a de plus en plus de mal à effacer les souvenirs ce ces derniers et cherche le moindre petit indice pouvant leur dénoncer les coupables. »

Les paroles de Ginny me firent angoisser, je savais que les mangemorts s'attaquaient aux moldus et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que mes parents avaient été mis sous protection par l'Ordre mais ça ne m'empêchais pas de me faire du souci pour eux.

Je sortis de ma réflexion en entendant l'estomac de Ron gargouiller, je relevais la tête et vu son regard émerveillé tourné vers la porte, je tournais donc la tête dans cette direction et remarqua enfin le chariot à friandises qui c'était arrêtait devant notre compartiment, avant qu'on ait pu faire le moindre geste, Ron c'était élançait vers « l'amour de sa vie » nous faisant sourire avec Ginny et Harry. Il prit des provisions qui lui coutèrent 3 gallions et je savais qu'il avait économisé pour pouvoir nous payer des sucreries à tous les trois, je voyais à son sourire qu'il était fier. Après l'avoir remercié chacun notre tour, Harry et Ginny commencèrent à manger tandis que je sentais mon ventre se contracter, tout ce sucre m'écœurait, je tentais de ne rien montrer mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à grignoter un bonbon pour faire bonne figure.

Ginny qui avait vu mon air de dégoût me fixa me questionnant du regard, je tentais un sourire dans sa direction pour lui montrer que tout allait bien mais malheureusement pour moi, mon amie était très perspicace.

Ron releva la tête, la bouche pleine et me regarda, il m'interrogea en postillonnant: « Tu ne manges pas Hermy ? » Ne voulant pas le vexer je me saisis d'une sorte de canne à sucre et lui répondit « Si c'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à me décider » Je défis donc l'emballage et du bout des lèvres goûter l'objet de mon dégoût. Il retourna très vite à son occupation qui était de manger le plus de sucreries le plus vite possible en discutant de Quidditch avec Harry.

« C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue au Terrier cet été, tu as manqué à toute la famille et maman espère te revoir aux vacances d'Halloween. D'ailleurs dans ta lettre tu ne nous as pas précisé où tes parents t'avaient emmené en vacances ! »

Il me fallait trouver très vite une destination, je n'aimais pas leur mentir mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'étais restée cloîtré chez moi, trop abasourdie par la nouvelle responsabilité qui m'était tombé dessus : « Oui j'en suis désolée mais mes parents m'ont fait la surprise de m'emmener en France, d'ailleurs Harry je ne t'ai toujours pas donné ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! »

Je me levais donc et descendis non sans peine ma valise du filet, je fouillais dedans et trouva un petit paquet emballé. Harry pouvait utiliser la magie puisqu'il était majeur remit ma valise dans le filet d'un coup de baguette, je me tournais vers lui pour le remercier et lui tendit le paquet. Il l'ouvrit avec empressement comme un enfant un matin de Noël et se stoppa net en voyant son contenu, il murmura un merci avant de se saisir de l'objet : c'était un très bel album à la couverture rouge et or composé de photos animées des 6 dernières. Il y avait essentiellement des photos de lui, Ginny, Ron et moi mais aussi de nos amis proches, de Sirius et des membres de l'A.D. Je fus contente de constater que le cadeau lui plaise au vue de l'immense sourire qu'il m'adressait. On feuilletait les pages, parfois en riant se remémorant de bons souvenirs, parfois la gorge serrée en voyant les photos du tournoi des Sorciers avec Harry et Cédric Diggory posant côte à côte l'air fier.

Alors que nous reparlions de la fois ou la Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, avait inventé de toute pièce une romance entre moi et l'Elu on entendit le cliquetis de la porte s'enclencher et s'ouvrir laissant place à un groupe de Serpentards, pas n'importe quel groupe, celui composé de Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et bien évidement Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier nous fixait de son air froid, ses yeux gris acier nous donnaient la sensation de recevoir mille fois le sort impardonnable, ses fines lèvres se tordaient en une moue de dégoût définissant bien le sentiment qu'il ressentait à notre égard. De sa voix trainante semblable à celle du professeur Rogue il commença les hostilités : « Tiens tient, mais voilà Saint-Potty et ses lèche-bottes, alors, à quel exploit pathétique allons-nous encore avoir droit cette année ? »

Ron qui était devenu rouge de colère rétorqua : « Dégage d'ici Malefoy, toi et tes petits chiens n'êtes pas les bienvenus ! » Et Ginny continua : « Sans oublier qu'Harry fait peut être des exploits pathétiques comme tu dis mais lui n'est pas une pauvre petite fouine peureuse et inutile qui ne sait rien faire d'autre qu'insulter chaque personne qu'elle croise ! »

Le blond tiqua en entendant le mot fouine et dit d'une voix agressive : « Comme c'est mignon, les belettes se défendent ! Mais faîtes attention à comment vous parlez sales traîtres à votre sang ! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer : « Fermes-la, misérable vermine ! » Sa plus grande fan que j'ai nommé Pansy me répondit : « Comment oses-tu adresser la parole à un Sang Pur, sale petite… » Alors qu'elle allait ajouter à cette phrase typiquement Serpentarde le sobriquet par lequel j'étais nommé depuis notre première année je vis Malefoy faire signe à Parkinson de se taire. En parfait chien de garde elle obéit et attendit la suite : « Granger, tu vas apprendre à respecter tes supérieurs car moi je n'hésiterais pas à employer certain moyen pour te remettre à ta place. Tu vas ramper comme le misérable insecte que tu es. » Il me regardait avec une méchanceté non feinte quand tout à coup je vis Harry se lever et pointer sa baguette sur Malefoy.

Crabbe et Goyle qui n'avaient cessé de rigoler à chaque pique lancée par Malefoy cessèrent et empoignèrent leur baguette, prêt à défendre leur prince. Parkinson en fît de même et Zabini posa une main sur sa baguette mais ne menaça personne avec. En y réfléchissant, le métisse ne nous avait pas insulté et n'était pas le plus virulent des Serpentards, il ne terrorisait pas les élèves comme les autres même si il ne faisait rien contre et le fait qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Malefoy avait suffi à ce qu'on le juge sans le connaître. Mais en le regardant aujourd'hui je vis dans ses prunelles onyx qu'il était blasé et que ce jeu ne l'amusait plus, même Malefoy semblait prendre moins de plaisir à ces joutes même si je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que ses idées sur la pureté du sang n'avait pas changé. Il semblait nous insulter juste pour les apparences et pour continuer à avoir le respect des autres Serpentards.

Je secouais la tête, mon état me faisait délirer. Je venais presque de dire que s'ils agissaient comme ça ce n'était pas de leur faute. Un Serpentard reste un Serpentard et ce que dis Malefoy finit de m'en convaincre : « Un problème le scarifié ? Tu n'aimes pas entendre la vérité ? » Harry rétorqua : « Fermes-là, pauvre ordure ! »

Les Serpentards se remirent à rire à gorge déployée et s'en allèrent, nous laissant furieux. Je tremblais tant j'étais énervée et fatiguée de cette attitude puérile.

Le silence se fit roi dans notre petit wagon et aucun d'entre nous n'osait prendre la parole.


End file.
